The invention relates to an electric power metering device comprising:                a pulse meter to provide an electric pulse or a closing of an electric circuit at each predefined quantity of electric power, and        a communication module connected to said pulse meter to send electric power and/or consumed electric power information, said communication module comprising two inputs to receive the connection with said pulse meter.        
The invention also relates to an electric power metering method.